


Słowa o zbyt wielkim znaczeniu

by Szczuropies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Kocham cię.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Czyli, Boooooże ten trailer. Idźcie go oglądać jak nie widzieliście. Tam Sherly mówi kocham cię, a ja musiałam coś z tym zrobić.

\- Kocham cię – wykrztusił z siebie Sherlock i nie potrafił się odwrócić, nie po tych słowach, które nigdy nie powinny paść. One zmieniały wszystko, znaczyły wszystko i mogły też wszystko zniszczyć. Bał się, on wielki Sherlock Holmes bał się reakcji. Gdyby usłyszał w odpowiedzi… nie, tu nie było dobrej, wszystko mogło pójść tylko w gorszym, trudniejszym kierunku. Tylko nie mógł zatrzymać tego dla siebie, nie teraz, gdy Moriarty okazał się potężniejszy i bliższy niż kiedykolwiek. Wkradł się tak blisko za pomocą współpracowników, że Sherlock niemal mógł poczuć jego oddech na karku. Nie dał mu rady. Przegrał, po raz pierwszy naprawdę przegrał wojnę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie dostrzegł nic wcześniej. Trzeba walczyć, chociaż nie miał żadnych szans. Przegrany nie znaczyło pokonany, nie mógł dać się pokonać. Musiał jednak przestać kłamać, żadnych więcej przemilczanych faktów. Liczyła się tylko odpowiedź.  
\- Wiem.  
Czyli jednak istniała dobra. Jego serce zwolniło, jakby wpadło na metę po szaleńczym biegu. Zacisnął pięść i strach zaczął go opuścić, została tylko pewność, że postępuje właściwie, że ciągle jest tym dobrym. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na dwóch najważniejszych mężczyzn w swoim życiu. Mycroft i John. Brat i najlepszy przyjaciel.  
\- Sherly, rób to – powiedział Mycroft i nie było w jego głosie ani nuty zawahania, czysta pewność siebie, która biła od niego zawsze i jakaś odrobina zniecierpliwienia. John, stary dobry John patrzył na nich obu w szoku.  
I Sherlock spojrzał na swojego brata, który wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział, ale powinien to usłyszeć. I domyślił się wszystkiego, więc gdy Sherlock uniósł broń i strzelił, na jego twarzy ani żalu, ani zaskoczenia.

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo chciałam dodać tag "Wszyscy giną" albo "Śmierć wszędzie" ale nawet ja nie chcę spojlerować własnego fika. O labo "Kill'em all " jak tytuł książki Ćwieka i Metallici (jakkolwiek się to odmienia)


End file.
